Lovesong
by EvilSwanQueen
Summary: prompt: "whenever I'm alone with you…." SwanQueen based on Adele's Love Song. Bonus point for Emma hearing it on the radio in her car and then realizing that it reminds her of one Mayor Mills.


_Anonymous asked wickedlittleheartbeats:_

_"whenever I'm alone with you..." SwanQueen ~ based on Adele's Love Song. Bonus point for Emma hearing it on the radio in her car and then realizing that it reminds her of one Mayor Mills._

_Disclaimer: don't own characters or song. _

_Not Beta as usual because well I don't have one! Hope this is what you wanted Anonymous. Enjoy._

* * *

_Whenever I'm alone with you_

_You make me feel like I am home again_

_Whenever I'm alone with you_

_You make me feel like I am whole again_

_Whenever I'm alone with you_

_You make me feel like I am young again_

_Whenever I'm alone with you_

_You make me feel like I am fun again_

Slamming on her brakes just before the Leaving Storybrooke sign. This stupid sign, it was her downfall. It always made her stop one way or the other. Rather is crashing into it or the fear that washed over her. Did she really want to leave? It was true Emma fashion to escape and never look back.

Emma's heart ached the further she drove away from her home with her family. She looked in the rearview mirror seeing the sleeping town behind her. Could she really leave Henry? Regina? In the heat of the moment she could but now she wasn't to sure. She slammed her head against the steering wheel as the tears crusaded down her face faster.

_However far away I will always love you_

_However long I stay I will always love you_

_Whatever words I say I will always love you_

_I will always love you_

'Why were you eating lunch with him?' Emma had accused the moment she had returned home and made sure Henry was around to hear her. "Lunch with who dear?" Regina asked. Regina looked down at the work load she had brought home and started reading. "You know who, Jefferson. I saw you two at Granny's this afternoon." Emma wasn't really the jealous type but she had seen her laughing and she never laughs with anyone but her and Henry.

Regina sighed and looked up at Emma and removed her glasses. "Seriously Emma. It was just lunch. Not a date, just lunch. He needed a friends advice and came to me. I suggested we go to Granny's because I was hungry. You are standing there acting as if I was cheating on you. Should I question everyone you have lunch with dear?" Regina asked taking a deep breath so she could try and control her anger.

Emma narrowed her eyes, "You don't have any friends Regina and I wouldn't put it passed you to stray either." Emma wasn't even sure where this anger was coming from but she couldn't stop even with the pain she saw in Regina Eyes.

Regina couldn't believe how little faith Emma had in her after all this time. "You know what Emma, Fuck you," she stood up leaning on her desk glaring at Emma. "I have done nothing but be loyal to you. Can you say the same? Hmm? You don't hide the fact when your staring at Ruby's ass or chest?" Anger finally seeping through. "Now I suggest Miss Swan you leave the room and go cool down before things get to far out of control," she snapped and was trying so hard to reel in her anger and threw out Emma's last name making the blonde all to aware she was pushing the limits.

Emma knew she should just stop but she couldn't. "You know what I will leave, maybe I'll go find Ruby" Emma through out. She really wasn't going to but she just wanted to hurt Regina and for no reason at all. She quickly turned and headed up to their room. She wouldn't seek out Ruby but she was leaving and wouldn't stop till she needed gas.

Regina felt like her legs were going to give out from under her. The only thing that kept her from going after Emma was hearing her stomp upstairs to their room. But then her body jumped into motion as she heard the same stomp coming down the stairs. Regina was scared. Was Emma really leaving? Tears escaped the unforgivably weak dam. Regina stood at the door to the study as Emma hit the bottom step. "Don't go Emma. Please?" Regina begged and Regina Mills did not beg anyone for anything.

Emma heart broke just a little but her pride was to big. Without saying a word she just walked out slamming the large white door behind her. The storm that had started raging outside drowning out the sobs that came from within the house.

_Whenever I'm alone with you_

_You make me feel like I am free again_

_Whenever I'm alone with you_

_You make me feel like I am clean again_

Emma couldn't take the silence and her thoughts anymore and fumbled blindly as she kept her head pressed to the steering wheel for the radio. It didn't take long for Adele's soulful voice to fill the god forsaken silence. It wasn't long before Emma's mind recognized the song as Lovesong. Emma stilled her body letting the music beat and words flow through her making her calm down. Was it really true that when your heartbroken or so in love you can relate to almost any love song? Because Emma felt like this song was describing exactly how she felt with Regina. She would always love Regina, she knew that but was to stubborn to realize it. Taking a deep breath Emma lifted her head up off the steering wheel and wiped her eyes free of tear streaks.

_However far away I will always love you_

_However long I stay I will always love you_

_Whatever words I say I will always love you_

_I will always love you_

It Seemed to Emma that her mind was already made up. No she couldn't leave behind her son or the love of her life. One big fight shouldn't destroy all there was. After all they fought all the time, why should this time be any different? So with shift in the gears Emma turned her yellow beat up bug back around and head to the first place she called home.

_However far away I will always love you_

_However long I stay I will always love you_

_Whatever words I say I will always love you_

The rain started coming down faster the further back into town Emma got. Emma's heart was pounding the closer she got back to the mansion. Emma was praying Regina would let her back in with open arms and forget all about Emma leaving. Within minutes Emma was once again outside the place she called home. The house was all dark except for the light in the bedroom. Taking a deep breath she got out of her bug, grabbing her bag and headed towards the door.

By the time she got to the door the storm had soaked her from head to toe making her hair stick to her face. Emma thought about using her key but decided since she wasn't sure if she was welcome she knocked. It took a few minutes before the door open. Emma's eyes drank in her love, she noticed the red puffy eyes that held shock and confusion at her presence.

Without saying a word Emma crossed the thresh hold dropping her bag on the floor. Emma turned towards Regina how was just looking at her. Emma stepped up to Regina and just kissed her. In between kisses she switched between uttering 'I'm sorry and I love you'….

_I'll always love you_

_I'll always love you_

_Cause I love you_


End file.
